moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valorie MacKay
Short Bio Valorie was born during the Second War, Her parents were Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. She was the youngest and only girl of Crofin and Jennifer's chilren. Her brothers(In order from Oldest to youngest.) were: Greag, Valcore, and Dreazor. After the death of her parents when she was three, she went to live with her uncle along with her brothers. She cried when Valcore left, and was very depressed. When she about ten, she started to show magical talent. She was taken on as a apprentice by a fellow mage in Southshore. With the destruction of Lordaeron taking place when she was fourteen, she was terrified, but stayed at Southshore with her brothers and uncle. Her master was killed in Dalaran while the scourge were attacking it, but by that time Valorie was growing tired of her master. She left for Stormwind when she was Eighteen, wanting to study magic there. She has not heard word from her brothers ever since they all left Southshore to pursue their own dreams, but she has heard word that Valcore is still alive and kicking. She is now dead. OOC notes This is a work in pogress. You can just send me a whisp ingame like "Update this u nub!!!" Early Life Valorie was born during the Second War to Crofin and Jennifer MacKay. She was the youngest and only girl in the family. She had three brothers: Greag. Valcore, and Dreazor. Greag was proud and smart, and wanted to be a Knight of the Silver Hand someday. Valcore was the rebellious one, and often got into trouble. Dreazor was very smart, and showed promises of being a leader someday. Valorie herself was a bit rebellious and hasty, but smart. She was only three when her parents were killed.(See Valcore's Page for the whole story.) She went to stay with her uncle in Southshore. When Valcore left, she cried and was very depressed for a long time. When she was ten, she showed magical talents and was taken on as a apprentice by a fellow mage in Soutshore. When she was fourteen, the Third War happened. Her brother Greag, being a Knight of the Silver Hand at this time, went to fight the Scourge, and she got scared that he would never return. She never heard from him again. Her master was killed when Dalaran was destroyed, but by that time she didn't need a master anymore. She, Dreazor, and their uncle were the only ones left in the house. She had grown agitated at her brother and uncle, and often stayed out of the house. Life in Stormwind, and Death When she was eighteen Valorie travelled to Stormwind, studying magic there. She lived there until a terrible accident happened. She was experementing on a turtle when she accidently turned it into a Wolf. The wolf rampaged throughout the Mage Tower, killing three apprentices, and causing a riot in the tower. Valorie eventually led it to a chamber, and detonated the chamber, killing her and the wolf. Category:Human